Love and Vengeance
by Dawn101Dusk
Summary: Alila Skyes, other wise known as Shadow Sims, goes through a career threatening injury in 2007 and comes back 5 years later at WWE's PPV, Unforgiven, to get her vengeance on the perpetrator, Beth Phoenix. If only she knew that when she returned, she would fall in love with two main card superstars; Cody Rhodes and John Cena. Who will she pick? Who and or what will she lose?


"Are these girls insane?! Get that sledge hammer out of there!" The King, Jerry Lawler exclaimed as two dominant divas, Shadow Sims and Beth Phoenix, fought to the finish. With blood shedding, sweat trickling, tears forming, heavily body damages, it's all for one thing and one thing only. It was all for the most defining title in the Women's Division in WWE History; the Women's Championship. Any diva would be honored to hold it, even for just a slight while.

The current champion is Shadow Sims; age 24, 5 feet and 7 inches tall, dark brown – nearly black - hair with blood red streaks visible, dark brown chocolate eyes - her right eye being slightly covered by her bangs -, sporting a pair of dark black washed jeans, black and red colored knee-high wrestling boots, dark grey belly crop chopped top with her own name and signature insignia printed on it, silver stainless steel belly ring, black lip loop labret ring on the right side of her lower lip, a pair of silver white gold studs pierced into both of her ears, a pair of black fingerless gloves, built in from New York City, New York, weighing in at 135 pounds, and has three tattoo's scattered over her body.

Her first tattoo consisted of a black gothic loosened star-swirl like design, inked onto her right shoulder and down to the middle of her bicep area. Her second tattoo consisted of a coiled, dark brown spotted, West African Gaboon Viper with its fork-like tongue sticking out, along with its fangs being clearly visible, its sharp eyes widened staring straight forward, surrounded by a flame of hot red fire blazing around the foreskin of her left wrist and with the saying, "Devils Never Cry" right below it. Her third and final tattoo consisted of her own quote, "Never back down without a fight, set the world on fire", stylized in a black colored, gothic script like font.

The challenger is Beth Phoenix; age 27, 5 feet and 6 inches tall, blonde hair, neutral shade of brown eyes, sporting her signature one piece, jump suit like ring attire, consisting of the color black with light purple lining around the piece of clothing, solid black wrestling boots, her signature black head band that circulated around her forehead, built in from Buffalo, New York, and weighing in at 153 pounds, she does not have any tattoo's or piercings, except for the piercings that she has in her ears.

Sims was in the ring; gripping a sledge hammer in her hands and eyeing Phoenix as she's getting up, slyly waiting to swing the foreign weapon at her.

"Sims eyeing and waiting for Phoenix to get up.. Beth watch out!" Cole exclaimed into his mic set. The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix, slowly stood back up, only to fall back down onto her knee's. Shadow has swung the foreign weapon, as if it was a baseball bat, directly at Beth's abdomen. Phoenix yelped loudly in pain and bent her head down as she gripped her wounded abdomen, loosened pieces of her blonde locks fell down onto her face as she bent her head down. Sims just smirked at the sight of The Glamazon in vulnerability and swung the sledge hammer at her again, only this time she swung at the left side of her back. Beth slightly screamed in agony and fell stomach first onto the canvas, arching her back in pain in the process.

"Damn it, Sims, don't hit her spine!" Jerry winced as he saw Shadow brutally beat Phoenix, implying that if she goes even further as to hitting her in the spine, not only would she get disqualified and the match would be ended by force, but Phoenix will get severely hurt and she will most likely not be able to wrestle, let alone walk, ever again. Sims looked at Lawler and dropped the sledge hammer. Looking back down at Beth, she grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring. Scott Armstrong, the referee for the title match, lectured her for a slight moment about Beth's hair. Shadow rolled her eyes and walked her way over to Beth.

Beth, even more heavily damaged than before, groaned and winced in pain as she got thrown to the other side of the ring. She took the last couple of seconds and tried to recuperate herself before Sims tried anything else on her. Looking up at Sims, she slapped her across the face as she stood in front of her and swung her right leg underneath her. Sims fell down back first, groaning softly from the impact. Beth then crawled her way over to her and covered Shadow.

"1…2…!" The ref counted, but only counted up to 2 since Sims immediately kicked out. Beth bit down on her bottom lip in frustration and looked up at the ref, giving him a facial expression of annoyance and disbelief. Armstrong just raised his arms in defense and simply explained to her that Shadow's kicked out in the nick of time. Beth sighed and slowly stood back up, still damaged from the hits she took by Sims.

Shadow looked up at Beth and Armstrong as they had a quick conversation. Looking up at the lights, heavy working equipment and building structure, she lifted her lower back and legs up and kicked up, flipping her long hair back in the process while smirking slyly at Beth. As Beth, finishing up her quick conversation with Armstrong, turned around, Shadow jumped and drop kicked her in the face. Beth fell to the floor back first and groaned loudly, her back is still hurt and sore from the hits she took. Sims quickly covered her to pick up the victory, but failed due to the fact that Phoenix kicked out at two and a half. Shadow growled under her breath and glared at the ref, slowly standing back up in a vertical position. Armstrong once again, explained to one of the participants of the match that their opponent has kicked out before he reached to three.

"How is Beth kicking out after she took all of those hits from Sims?! That's impossible!" Cole exclaimed. Jerry, slightly shocked, just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at Cole.

"It's The Glamazon, Cole. She isn't going to give up that easily, plus she's fighting for the Women's title so don't be so surprised." Jerry quickly explained to his colleague. Cole sighed and looked back at the match between Phoenix and Sims.

As Scott Armstrong was quickly explaining to Shadow that Beth has kicked out before he reached to three, Beth began to stir. Slowly, she gripped one of the three ropes that were wrapped around the ring posts and pulled herself up. She then looked at Sims and Armstrong as they continued to talk. Biting down on her bottom lip, she quickly looked around and immediately thought of something. Smirking to herself, she slowly rolled out of the ring, bent down, and began to look for a weapon from under the ring.

"What is Phoenix doing…?" Jerry said into his mic set to the WWE Universe, but mostly to himself. Michael Cole then looked at Lawler and then at the slightly visible Beth Phoenix as she was searching for a weapon from under the ring.

"I think she's looking for something…" Cole answered Jerry, even though Jerry's question was completely rhetorical.

As Beth was searching for a foreign weapon from under the ring, she felt her hand touch a bump and steal object. She then gripped the object and pulled it out of the ring. Phoenix then smirked as she realized that the weapon was indeed a ladder. The crowd gasped and began to cheer, and boo, as they noticed that Beth is now holding a steel ladder in her hands. Sliding it into the ring, Beth slid back into the ring and gripped the ladder, holding it in her hands and eyed Sims and waited for her to turn around.

"Oh no.. Don't tell me- Shadow watch out!" Jerry yelled into his mic set at the current WWE Women's Champion. Sims, finally finished with her quick conversation and lecture with Armstrong and turned around, only to be hit in the abdomen with a steel ladder by Beth Phoenix. Phoenix assaulted her the same way that Sims assaulted Phoenix herself.

Wincing and gripping her stomach in pain, Shadow fell down onto her knee's and looked down at the canvas. Looking back up at Beth, Beth swung the steel ladder directly at Sims' abdomen again. As the ladder hit was aimed to damage Sims' abdomen, Shadow quickly caught the ladder by its head and gripped it tightly. As she caught the steel foreign object, the crowd stared at the two diva's in shock. The crowd weren't the only ones who were in shock; as Shadow caught the ladder, Beth looked down at Sims' with a shocked facial expression. For a slight moment, she had a smirk plastered across her face, However, when her opponent and current reigning Women's Champion caught the foreign object, her smirk disappeared.

"Did… Did Sims just catch the ladder?!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed in shock; he didn't ponder that Shadow's reflexes were that quick. His colleague, Michael Cole, just sat there and nodded his head at the hall of famer; he was too intrigued to even commentate at the moment. Noticing this, Lawler looked at Cole and chuckled softly, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

Gripping onto the head of the steel ladder, Sims slowly looked up at the Glamazon and smirked a devilish smirk; one of her most famous smirks known to the WWE Universe. Beth saw the smirk on Shadow's face and her heart began to pound slightly more rapidly; this was never a good thing when Sims' smirks form on her face. Slowly standing back up in a vertical position while gripping the foreign object, Shadow kept her icy gaze at Beth. The challenger for the Women's Championship continued to grip her end of the ladder and didn't take her frightened gaze off of Sims. Tossing her end of the ladder up in the air so the ladder is in a vertical position, Shadow spun and round house kicked the ladder right into the face of Phoenix, who was still holding onto the ladder. Groaning in pain from the impact, Phoenix fell back first onto the canvas and arched her back once more while gripping her face, softly kicking the ladder out of her way.

As Sims kicked the ladder right into Beth's face, the crowd gasped and cheered, while of course some booed. Shadow then bent down on one knee while gripping her abdomen, trying to take a quick breather before continuing to torture the Buffalo native. Seeing the impact, the official of the match, Scott Armstrong, quickly rushed over to Beth and checked on her. As he checked up on her, he noticed that the middle of her forehead began to bleed. However, it wasn't enough to stop the match. Hell, Sims wouldn't let the match end just because someone began to bleed; she wants to fight to the finish and she won't stop until she comes out victorious. Slowly sitting herself up, the Glamazon looked up at the referee and then at Sims. Phoenix was just in a state of slight fright, while Shadow just looks at her and smirks in satisfaction. Beth wanted a match, she begged for it, and now she's facing with the consequences. Slowly standing back up in a vertical position, Sims looked down at Beth and began to make her way over to her. Just the way how Shadow walked over to Phoenix, it was chilling, darkening, and such devil-like. Scott looked up at the current reigning Women's Champion and quickly got out of the way. Beth, noticing that the coiled champion was walking towards her in such a way, she quickly rolled out of the ring for her own safety. Shadow gripped the top rope that is wrapped around the ring posts of the ring and cocks up an eyebrow at Phoenix. Cautiously, Sims jumped out of the ring and landed square on her feet. As soon as Shadow landed on the ground, Beth quickly took the opportunity to run over to her and kick her right in the jaw.

As Beth kicked the current reigning champion in the jaw, Sims' head tilted backwards and slowly fell backwards onto edge of the large canvas, hitting the back of her head on it while she was at it. Beth then quickly slid back into the ring and watched Shadow rest her elbows on her right side on top of the canvas. Sims was dazed and she tried to regain her composure quickly.

"Looks like Beth has some time to buy! Shadow better hurry up and finish what she started!" Michael Cole exclaimed. Even though he's been disrespecting the Diva's lately, this match is just too amazing to pass up on and to just disrespect right off the bat. To add onto that, the WWE Universe has not seen a match like this ever since Amy "Lita" Dumas and Trish Stratus retired from the industry in the earlier year of 2006.

As Shadow began to regain composure, she quickly shook her head to get the daze out of her system and blinked her eyes, looking at the area around her. Beth on the other hand, she was just smirking to herself while showing off at the WWE Universe. She was too busy to notice that Shadow was on the turnbuckle, squatting down on her knees and just watching her carefully like a hawk eyeing its prey. Half of the audience just gasped and yelled out at the Glamazon, trying to get her attention so she can save herself.

"Beth turn around! Watch out!" Jerry Lawler gasped and heeded at the Glamazon. Beth looked at the fans and at the color commentators for a slight moment and cocked an eyebrow up in confusion. Slowly turning around, she saw Shadow standing on the turnbuckle. Smirking to herself, Shadow jumped and wrapped her legs around Beth's neck, twisting her body around and under, nailing one of her signature moves, the hurricanrana. Beth's body twisted and plopped onto the canvas. Shadow landed onto the canvas and quickly rolled up back into a vertical position. Shadow then quickly slid over to Beth and covered her, only to run out of luck since Beth kicked out at two and a half. Sims just sat up in shock and growled in aggravation. She then banged the palms of her hands onto the canvas, quickly stood up and glared at the ref. Once again, Armstrong had to tell her that Beth kicked out in time. Realizing that Shadow is currently vulnerable, Beth quickly sat up and pulled Shadow into a quick cradle roll up pin. The referee noticing what happened, he quickly slid next to the two girls and began to count to three. Of course, Shadow quickly kicked out at the count of two. Beth fell backwards onto the mat in exhaustion and aggravation, while Shadow lied down on the canvas belly first, really exhausted herself.

The crowd is going crazy and they are anxious to see who would become the winner for this championship match up. This current match is epic and everyone, including the superstars and divas in the back, are on the edge of their seats. This episode of Monday Night RAW could not get any better. Also, tonight's episode is hosted in Shadow's hometown, New York City, at Madison Square Garden. Even though Beth herself was born in New York, this was Shadow's night; Sims had family members and close friends in the audience, she couldn't disappoint them.

As the two divas lied on the canvas, the referee couldn't do anything but observe. Since the match is a No Disqualification Championship match, Armstrong was not able to count to 10. Slowly lifting her head up and taking a glance at her surroundings, Shadow slowly propped herself up and stood in a vertical base. She then held onto the top rope that wrapped around the ring posts, looking down at Phoenix. Beth on the other hand, she was still on her back, attempting to regain composure. Slowly pulling away from the rope, Shadow made her way over to her downed opponent. Phoenix didn't realize that the reigning Women's Champion is currently walking over to her, she was too tired to notice.

"What is Sims doing..?" Lawler muttered a question to himself. Cole, on the other hand, was just mesmerized by the match like the others. Jerry looked over at Cole and chuckled softly, shaking his head from side to side.

As Sims made her way over to the upper part of Beth's downed body, she then grabbed her left arm and rolled them over so Shadow was now positioned below her. Sims then continued to hold onto Beth's left arm and wrapped her legs around it, then wrapping her arms around her neck and gripping on it with incredible force. When the crowd realized what was going on, they gasped and the cheering overwhelmed the boos for that moment. The Women's Champion is taking a page out of the Undertaker's book; which is no surprise since Calaway himself was one of the few who took Shadow into their wing and trained her.

"Hell's Gate! She's using Hell's Gate on Beth Phoenix!" Jerry exclaimed. Cole's eyes widened and propped his elbows onto their table, slowly leaning himself forward. If the WWE knew any better, this match would win Match of the Year.

When Beth realized that she was put in the gogoplata, her eyes widened as she began to panic a bit. Sensing that there was a rope not too far from her, she extended her right arm out to search for a rope. Meanwhile, Scott Armstrong was already near the two divas, checking to make sure if the hold breaks or if Beth taps out. Realizing that Beth is trying to escape from her grasp, Shadow tightens her grip on the Buffalo native. Phoenix then groans in pain and feels herself begin to weaken more. Nonetheless, Beth desperately continued to reach for the rope.

"Beth trying to break the hold.. Looks like she's slowly beginning to fade.." Cole said without taking his eyes off of the match. Shadow could win this match right now if Beth taps out, or won't she?

After what seemed to be days but only a minute, Beth finally extends her arm far enough to grasp the rope. Armstrong realizing that Phoenix has her hand on the rope, he looks down at Shadow.

"Her hands on the rope; break the hold! 1…! 2..! 3…! 4…! What are you doing?!" Armstrong exclaimed at the reigning Women's Champion, while attempting to pull Beth herself out of her Shadow's firm grip. Finally, Shadow released the hold and rolled out of the way. Beth then fell down onto the canvas back first and slowly attempted to regain her composure once again. The submission hold nearly took the breath right of her. Suffice to say; Beth could have lost her last chance to win the title from Shadow.

Slowly standing back up to a vertical base, Shadow slides her hair out of the way with her right hand and watches Beth carefully. Beth herself shook her head and slowly pulled herself up via the ropes. Phoenix then turned around with her back facing the ropes. As Shadow watched her opponent shift her body, she quickly sprinted towards her and super kicked her in the jaw, causing Beth to fall over the ropes and land next to the steel steps. As done so, the crowd cheered and booed once more. With Beth down and out of the ring, this could buy Shadow some time to think and recuperate.

"That's gotta hurt! This is getting too exciting!" 'The King', Jerry Lawler, exclaimed. Once again, Cole was too mesmerized to even comment on Jerry's statement. Beth was losing this battle, and frankly she can't afford to.

As Beth was down on the ground next to the steel steps, she groaned in pain and slowly got up, gripping her head in the process. Meanwhile in the ring, before Beth got up, Shadow looked over to the side and saw the steel ladder from before. After a second, another one of her smirks formed on her face. Walking over to the steel ladder, Shadow grabbed it and placed it a couple feet away from the place where Beth fell. Sims then has set the ladder up, slowly climbing up towards the upper head platform.

"W-What is Sims doing…? Oh my god.. BETH WATCH OUT!" Jerry exclaimed into his microphone while looking at Beth Phoenix herself.

Groggily, Beth looks over at Jerry in confusion. After about 30 seconds, Beth looks back over at the ring and notices that Shadow is on top of the ladder. Gasping to herself - without having any time to move away and react - Shadow jumped, dived down towards Beth, and performed an extreme hurricanrana. When seen, the crowd jumped up and went wild.

"A HURRICANRANA OFF A LADDER! OH MY LORD IS SHE CRAZY?!" Jerry screamed into his microphone set. Cole on the other hand, just shot up while gripping the sides of his mic set with his jaw dropped. All of a sudden, Jerry noticed something.

"Wait.. Shadow isn't moving.." Jerry slowly said while in shock and confusion.


End file.
